Charming School Romance
by xheart to thee
Summary: [AU PiperLeo School Fanfiction] I know it has been done many many times before but this is my take on it! Please read! COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

This is my new story! Please read it and review PLEASE PLEASE!! Love ya! Molz XO I don't own any of the Charmed Peeps only the other characters.  
  
Prue – 19 Piper – 18 Phoebe – 16 Paige – 14 Leo- 18 Andy – 19  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Piper woke up and slammed her alarm clock off. It was Monday morning again. She hadn't slept a lot last night because she knew that school was the next morning. Piper never really liked school and school never really liked her. She had been the class geek since she had begun Kindergarten. Unlike her sisters she was very unpopular. Her older sister Prue was the leader of the Cheerleading Squad and Phoebe was the girl everyone wanted to go out with and even her baby sister Paige who was only 14 had more friends than Piper had even got in her many years at school.  
  
'Piper c'mon your gonna miss the bus!' Paige shouted up at her.  
  
Piper groaned and got up out of bed and got herself dressed. She had dressed herself in jeans and a top that looked like it had been washed a million times. She brushed her long brown hair into a pony tail. She always had that hairstyle. Her hair was lovely and long. It went down her back. She walked down stairs.  
  
'Have a good day Piper.' Grams said. Piper smiled slightly and took a piece of toast and walked out the door to the bus.  
  
'Does my hair look ok Prue?' Phoebe said fixing her hair.  
  
'Yea sis gorge!' Prue said.  
  
'Paige what do you think?' Paige looked at Phoebe and nodded and said 'Yea brilliant!'  
  
Piper was about to say what she thought but Phoebe didn't ask her.  
  
The bus came and Phoebe, Paige and Prue climbed on and sat down beside their friends and Piper walked on and went towards a seat beside a girl but the girl pushed her bag over so she couldn't sit. Piper went over to another girl but that girl said 'Taken.' Piper then sighed and sat at the back where no one sat.  
  
They arrived at school and Piper went to her locker. She got her books out of her locker and turned round and she knocked into someone and her books fell to the floor. 'Oh sorry. My bad.' Piper said as she bent down but someone stop her and picked them up for her and handed them to her. Piper looked up and saw a guy standing there. Piper's legs nearly gave way.  
  
'It was my fault. Sorry.' The guy said. 'I'm Leo by the way.'  
  
'I'm ...Pi..Piper.' Piper spat out. Leo smiled.  
  
'That's an uncommon name, nice but uncommon.' He said.  
  
'Thanks.' Piper said. Leo smiled again and walked off. Piper sighed and thought to herself how nice Leo was but she knew she he wouldn't think twice about liking Piper so she out it to the back of her mind and went to class.  
  
It was English Lit. One of her favourite classes. She sat at the back of the class by herself as usual. There was a knock on the door and then a man's voice said 'This is the new student Leo Wyatt.' 'Oh ok thank you. Goodbye. Hello Leo Class this is Leo.' Piper looked up and saw the guy from earlier on. She saw the popular girls in her class giggle flirtatiously.  
  
'Well you can sit where ever you want.' The teacher said.  
  
'Ok.' Leo said. He looked around and spotted the girl from earlier one. He was looking straight at Piper. He walked to the back of the class and Piper saw him coming and presumed he was going to sit at a table at the back beside but instead he came up right beside Piper.  
  
'Is this seat taken?' He asked. Piper nodded no and he sat down. The other girls in the class tutted and some whispered 'Why would he choose to sit beside that loser?'  
  
It was the end of school and Leo had been in all of Piper's classes. In the rest of the classes the pupils had to sit in alphabetical order so she didn't sit beside him again. She couldn't believe that he had chose to sit beside her of all people. She agreed with the comments the people had made in her class about him wanting to sit beside her the loser.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& End of chapter one! Please RR! 


	2. Next Day

Next chapter! I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was the morning after Piper had first met Leo and she was still thinking about him. She thought he was really nice looking. He had a cute nose that she wanted to poke and his eyes were a really nice and romantic. She was lying in bed when suddenly the door burst open and in walked Phoebe. The sister that she shared a bedroom with. Phoebe was such and untidy person. Her clothes and accessories were lying everywhere.  
  
'Hey Piper!' Phoebe said cheerily.  
  
'Hey Pheebs. What is with the chipper mood?' Piper asked. She sat up and saw her sister looking into the mirror fixing her hair as usual.  
  
'Oh no reason. Just saw the fittest guy! His name is Leo and he asked me out!' Phoebe said.  
  
Piper face dropped a mile. 'Wow congratulations! He is in all of my classes and he seems very nice.' She said. She was very jealous but then thought again 'Why did I even think he would like me? I mean Hello I'm Piper Halliwell the Local Loser!'  
  
'Yea I know he's great! We're going out tonight! You guys will all have to meet him! I think this could be a good relationship.' Phoebe looked in the mirror and then left again.  
  
Piper sat up and sighed and then went downstairs to see all her sisters chatting. Obviously about Phoebes new guy.  
  
'Hey Piper did you hear about this Leo guy?' Prue asked.  
  
'Yea Pheebs just told me. He seems really nice.' Piper said as she walked into the room and sat beside Paige on the couch.  
  
'So what do you think of him?' Paige asked.  
  
'Well I think he's nice. He is in all of my classes.' Piper said.  
  
'Wow your lucky!' Paige said. She stood up and the doorbell went. 'I'll get it Pheebs you can get ready!' Paige ran to the door.  
  
She answered it and Leo was stood there.  
  
'Um..is Phoebe here?' He asked.  
  
'Yep she is come in.' Paige said as she shut the door behind him. Paige walked him into the lounge where all four sisters were sitting.  
  
'Hey Phoebe,' Leo said and then he saw Piper. 'Hey Piper I didn't know you knew Phoebe.'  
  
'Yea I kinda know her. She is my little sister.' Piper said as she stared at Leo.  
  
'Oh I see and I'm guessing these are the rest of your sisters Phoebe?' Leo asked still staring at Piper.  
  
'Yep you got that right. This is Prue and Paige and you know Piper.' Phoebe said.  
  
'Yes I know her.' Leo said finally taking his eyes of Piper. Prue noticed him staring at Piper and not at Phoebe and smiled slightly.  
  
'Well I was thinking maybe we should stay here and I could get to know your sisters.' Leo said not really wanting to go out now that he knew he could stay here with Piper. He liked her a lot.  
  
'Um...if you want.' Phoebe said a bit annoyed that he didn't want to go out and spend time with her.  
  
'Yea I do sorry Phoebe. We can go out next time.' Leo said smiling at her. Piper nearly fainted when she saw him smiled and Prue noticed this.  
  
'Well come sit down here.' Phoebe patted to the space beside her.  
  
'Um...its ok I'll just sit here.' He said pointing to the seat beside Piper. He sat down and they all looked at one another.  
  
'So...Leo how do you know Piper?' Prue asked already knowing the answer but she wanted to make conversation.  
  
'Well I'm in all of her classes so I guess I know her from there. She is quite the bright student.' Leo said smiling at her.  
  
'Yea a geek!' Paige said and Prue kicked her. 'Aow!'  
  
Piper gave Paige a death stare and Paige just stuck her tongue out at her. Leo laughed at this.  
  
'You guys are funny.' He said. 'I'm an only child so I don't know what it is like to have siblings to argue with.'  
  
'You're lucky!' Phoebe said laughing. Prue laughed too.  
  
'Well um...may I use the toilet? Piper could you show me where it is?' Leo asked. Phoebe was a bit hurt that he didn't ask her but she had noticed Leo looking at Piper and was happy for her to show him because she could tell they liked each other and it wasn't often, in fact never has someone liked Piper.  
  
'Yea sure.' She stood up and they left and walked up the stairs.  
  
'Oooo he so liked Piper!' Paige said when she saw them out of sight.  
  
'Gee you think!' Prue said. 'Pheebs I hope you're not hurt?'  
  
'Nah I'm ok. I can tell her likes her! It's cute!' Phoebe said giggling.  
  
Hope you liked it! Please RR!! MollyBall XOXOX 


	3. The Kiss

Woohoo next chapter. LOL  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Piper was standing outside the door waiting for Leo to finish because she also needed the bathroom. He came out of the bathroom and saw her standing there.  
  
'Oh hello. Didn't hear you waiting.' He said. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes. He thought they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever set his own eyes on. He thought she was beautiful.  
  
'Well I was half way down the stairs when I needed the bathroom so I thought I would wait outside.' She said noticing him looking at her. 'Do I have something on my face?' She put her hand to face to remove what was on her face.  
  
'Oh no I just.....I cant' stop looking at you.' He said.  
  
'Um...why?' Piper asked not sure if he meant what she thought he meant.  
  
'I can' stop looking at you because you're beautiful.' He said now moving closer to her.  
  
'Oh I see...wow!' Piper didn't know what else to say. She felt herself moving closer to him.  
  
They moved close to each other and then they were right next to each other able to feel one another's breath on their face. Leo looked at Piper and Piper looked at Leo, staring into one another's eyes. Leo raised his eyes and placed them on Piper's waist and leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Piper felt him kiss her and she felt her whole stomach and heart flutter away. They parted and Leo moved back from her a bit realizing what he had just done.  
  
'I'm sorry I didn't mean to.' He said.  
  
'No it's ok. I like it.' Piper replied smiling.  
  
'Good because so did I.' Leo said smiling. He leant down and put hands around her waist again and kissed her, this time more passionately and Piper began kissing him back.  
  
'Wow.' Piper said once they parted for the second time.  
  
'Yea Wow.' Leo said as he stood back but kept a hold of Piper's hand.  
  
'Um...we should get back down the Phoebe, she will be wondering where you are.' Piper said letting go of Leo's hand.  
  
'Yea we should.' He said and looked at her and then began walking down the stairs. 'He's coming! Quick move it move it!' Paige whispered as she and her sisters moved away from the bottom of the stairs were they had been spying on Piper and Leo.  
  
'Ok ok!' Prue whispered back.  
  
Leo and Piper walked in and Leo was smiling. Piper went down and sat down and Leo sat beside her.  
  
'So. Leo do you have to go now cause you said you're Mom was wanting you home soon because of your Nan!' Phoebe said smiling as she saw Leo and Piper eyeing one another every so often.  
  
'Um... yea you're right. I had better go. Um....Piper will you leave me to the door?' Leo asked.  
  
Piper smiled. 'Yea sure.' They got up and the sisters giggled.  
  
Piper walked to the door and opened it.  
  
'Thanks Piper. Well I enjoyed our time together. I hope you did?' Leo asked.  
  
'Yea I did. I loved it' Piper said blushing slightly.  
  
'Aww don't blush, although it does make you look beautiful.' Leo said as he bent down and kissed Piper again softly on the lips.  
  
They parted and Leo left and Piper shut the door and smiled brightly and turned around and her sisters were all standing there. They were all smiling!  
  
There we go another one! Please RR! 


	4. Three Words

Next chapter! I own some of the popular crowd except Missy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Piper woke up to her alarm as usual but this morning she was happy. It was the first morning in years that she had woke up happy.  
  
She got dressed into jeans and a top and put her hair in a plait and went downstairs.  
  
'Good morning!' Piper said happily.  
  
'Good morning. You're in a good mood!' Prue said sipping her coffee.  
  
'Yep I am! Well I had better go and get the bus!! See ya later. Piper grabbed a bit of toast and left out the front door.  
  
She arrived in a school and went to her locker still smiling when she felt arms wrap around her waist and she turned round and saw Leo standing there.  
  
'Oh hello you scared me.' Piper said smiling up at him.  
  
'I'm sorry. I just saw you come in and I couldn't stay away from you.' Leo said leaning in and kissing her forehead.  
  
'I see that.' Piper said laughing slightly. She heard giggling and looked over Leo's shoulder and saw Missy. Missy was the most popular girl in Piper's year and everyone wanted to go out with her. Missy didn't really like Piper and Piper didn't really like Missy so they were equal.  
  
'Oooo look someone forgot to put on their glasses this morning because they are looking at Piper and they obviously do not see her ugliness.' Missy said and her friends all laughed.  
  
Leo heard this and turned around and Missy stopped laughing.  
  
'Leo! Wow you really need to put on some glasses and then look at the things you are standing in front of with your arms around.' Missy was jealous to see Leo kissing Piper.  
  
'No I don't. I like what I have my arms around.' Leo said.  
  
'Oh I see.' Missy said staring at Piper and then to Leo.  
  
She walked off giggling as did her friends and Piper looked at Leo and then turned around back to her locker. 'It's ok you can go back to your friends. I know that you think I'm ugly, it's fine.'  
  
'No I won't. I think you're beautiful. When I first set my eyes on you I couldn't stop thinking about you. I think you're beautiful and I want to go out with you sometime.' Leo said all in one go.  
  
Piper stared at him and then kissed him. Leo smiled and hugged her.  
  
A girl called Alexis walked over to them. She was another popular girl and captain of the cheerleading squad and everyone wanted her.  
  
'Ewwww look who is kissing pizza face!' Alexis said.  
  
Leo stopped kissing Piper and turned around. 'Look I know you all don't like Piper but that is because you don't know her and you will not give your self a chance to get to know her! Piper is beautiful. More beautiful than any of you and you would think that to if you looked at her closely. So don't say horrible comments about her when really you don't know her! I know her and I think she is nice, kind, funny and beautiful and I love her,' Leo said smiling when he had said it all.  
  
Piper heard him saying all of these things and then when he said he loved her she smiled. She wasn't sure of she loved him but she knew she was falling in love with him.  
  
Alexis and the rest of the people in the locker area had heard Leo's outburst and were all silent. Leo turned around and walked to Piper and hugged her again and kissed her and whispered in her ear.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
There end of that chapter! Tell me if you like it! 


	5. I Love You Too

Thank you for the reviews im glad you like it!!!!! Next one!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Piper and Leo were walking out of school holding hands. Piper looked happy leaving school for the first time in a long time. Leo was holding her hand and was looking at her.  
  
'What are you looking at?' Piper asked looking up at him.  
  
'Just someone beautiful.' Leo said.  
  
'Oooo don't make me blush!' Piper said.  
  
Leo kissed her head and smelled her hair. He loved the smell of her hair. He had loved the smell of it since he had bent down to get her books. He loved her brown eyes that he could look into all day. He loved her. Even though he hadn't known her for that long he knew he loved her. He had never felt like this about anyone in his life so he knew it was love.  
  
Piper was watching Leo look at her. She loved the way he looked at her like she was the only person in the world. She loved the way he always stood up for her like before in school. She was only young but she knew she was falling in love with Leo. She loved him. She was happy to say it to herself that she loved him. She was going to tell him it when she felt the right time.  
  
'Let's go sit down.' Leo said. They walked to the park near school and sat down. Piper lay into Leo's arms and snuggled up with him.  
  
'Mmmm this is nice. Just you and me.' Piper said closing her eyes.  
  
'Yea just us.' Leo said.  
  
Leo was looking at her and kissed her forehead Piper opened her eyes and sat up and leaned in and kissed Leo on the lips. It started getting passionate when Leo stopped.  
  
'Piper I wanted to say this again to you because I like saying it. I love you.' Leo whispered.  
  
'I like hearing it. I love you too.' Piper whispered back. Their faces were so close to one another they could hear their whispers and no one else could.  
  
Leo smiled as did Piper and they kissed again softly. They parted and hugged.  
  
'What do you say I take you out for dinner tonight?' Leo asked hoping she would say yes.  
  
Piper pretended to think about it long and hard. 'Yes I would love that.'  
  
'Good. So I'll pick you up about 7. See you later.' Leo said. He kissed her on the lip and then he got up as did Piper and he walked home. Piper smiled brightly and thought to her self.  
  
'I love him.'  
  
Piper walked home and entered the Manor door.  
  
'Hey lover girl! Where's Leo? I heard about what happened in school. You ok?' Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper smiled. 'Yea I'm fine, never better! Well I'm off up stairs for a shower. Tell Grams I won't be having dinner. Leo is taking me out for mine.' With That Piper walked upstairs and to her room.  
  
She had a shower and went into her room again and opened her wardrobe and pulled out a black dress that she never wears. Her Grams got her it one time but she never really had an occasion to wear it until now. She pulled it on. It was sleeveless and went down to halfway down her leg near her ankle. She dried her hair and brushed it. Her hair was beautiful down but she never wore it down. It flowed down her back. She borrowed her sister's makeup. She never put on makeup.  
  
Prue walked in knowing Piper was in here getting ready. 'Want any help?' She asked.  
  
'Yea please. Could you help me with my makeup? I used yours. Hope you don't mind' Piper said.  
  
'Nah I don't mind!' Prue said going over to her and helping her.  
  
After they had finished Piper stood up. She looked amazing.  
  
'Wow Piper you look good!' Prue said. The door opened and in walked her other sisters.  
  
'Yea Piper you look amazing!' Paige said. Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
  
The door bell went and Piper smiled. She went down the stairs and answered the door to find Leo standing there.  
  
'Wow you look...amazing. Beautiful.' He said. It was all he could manage.  
  
'Well I think we had best be off. See y'all later!' Piper shouted upstairs because she knew her sisters were spying on her. They left and went to the restaurant.  
  
'So what are you gonna order?' Leo asked Piper. 'Um...I think I'll order the duck. You?' She asked.  
  
'I'm gonna go for the chicken.' Leo said.  
  
They ordered their food and were waiting for it.  
  
'I can't believe I am actually on a date with some one.' Piper said.  
  
'What do you mean?' Leo said  
  
'Well I have never been on a date before. No one likes me because...well just because.' Piper said looking down to the table.  
  
'Well I like you. You know that and I want to take you out on many more dates.' Leo said placing his hand on top of hers. Piper smiled and Leo lifted her hand and kissed it.  
  
'Um...sorry to interrupt' said a voice.  
  
Leo looked up. It was the waitress with their food. 'Oh sorry.'  
  
They finished their meal and had paid for it and they were now walking in the park. Piper shivered. She had brought a jacket but it wasn't warm enough.  
  
'Oh baby you're cold. Here use my jacket.' Leo said placing his jacket around her and holding her as they walked.  
  
'Thanks.' Piper said. They sat down on a bench and Leo looked up to the stars.  
  
'Do you like the stars?' Piper asked. She looked up at them too.  
  
'Yea I do. I find them relaxing.' Leo said looking back down to Piper. 'You make me feel relaxed. I like being with you.'  
  
'I like being with you too.' Piper said leaning closer to Leo. They kissed and it grew quite passionate. They parted. They stood up and they walked back to Piper's house and were outside it.  
  
'Well thank you for a lovely evening. I really enjoyed it.' Piper said.  
  
'I enjoyed it too. I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye.' Leo said kissing her again. 'I love you.'  
  
'I love you too.' Piper said. She walked in to the house and Paige came running down the stairs.  
  
'You love him!!' She shouted. 'Yea so.' Piper said.  
  
'Yay! Phoebe you can come down now!' Paige shouted upstairs. Phoebe came walking down stairs smiling.  
  
'Yay we're so happy for you Piper!' Phoebe said.  
  
'Where's Prue?' Piper asked.  
  
'Oh she went out with Andy. Gee me and Pheebs are so left out! We need a guy!' Paige said laughing.  
  
Piper smiled. She was happy.  
  
There we go! Hope you liked it! Now you know that lil' thing you do when you read one of these? Well do it! 


	6. Pillow Fight

Awww I'm glad you al like it! Well here goes another chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Piper and her sisters were sitting watching TV and discussing Piper's date.  
  
'So what did you guys do except lip lock?!' Paige said.  
  
'We had dinner and went for a walk and watched the stars. I had a lot of fun. More fun than I have had in a long time.' Piper said smiling.  
  
'Oh I'm so happy for you Piper. We all are.' Phoebe said as Prue nad Andy (her boyfriend) walked in. 'Hey Prue hey Andy have a good time?'  
  
'Hey Pheebs and Paige and Piper! Yea we had a good time and it looks like Piper had a good time too!' Prue said looking at Piper.  
  
'Yea she did! She loves him!' Paige said running over to Prue.' She said she loved him and he loves her too. It's perfect!'  
  
'Oh I see. You love him! Yay! Well we have two Halliwells in love just two more down!' Prue said referring to Paige and Phoebe.  
  
'Hey! Not funny!' Phoebe said.  
  
'Well I think I'll leave you girls alone. I'll see you tomorrow Prue. Love you' Andy said kissing Prue.  
  
'Ok see you tomorrow.' Prue said kissing him back.  
  
'Eww you guys get a room.' Piper said.  
  
'Gee Piper you weren't saying that to Leo!' Phoebe said laughing. Piper threw a pillow at her. 'Hey no weapons!'  
  
Andy just laughed and kissed Prue goodbye one more time and then left.  
  
Paige joined in the pillow fight and through one at Piper. 'Don't through things at Phoebe miss Lip Locker of the month!'  
  
'Ooooo.' Piper said throwing another pillow at Paige and it hit her in the face.  
  
'Aow! That hurt!' Paige said.  
  
'C'mon it's just feathers!' Prue said sitting down beside Piper.  
  
'I know I was just kidding!' Paige said laughing.  
  
Phoebe went over and started tickling Paige and Paige burst out into fits of giggles. Prue and Piper laughed and went over and joined in and after a while they were al lying on the floor laughing and breathing hard from exhaustion.  
  
'Well that was fun!' Phoebe said moving over to Prue and lying her head on her shoulder.  
  
'Yea it was.' Piper said as Paige moved up in between Piper and Prue and snuggled into Piper and yawned.  
  
They all laughed and then fell asleep all together.  
  
A hour or so later Grams walked in.  
  
'Girls are you all ...' She walked into the lounge to see them all lying on the floor sound asleep and also the room a mess. '...still awake.' She placed a blanket over them and turned out the light. 'My girls.'  
  
There we go just a little chapter with the girls! More P/L stuff next chapter! Hope you like it! 


	7. Third Aniversary

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was kinda busy with this and that you know how it is! Well here goes! Also the poem in this was not written by me but by someone else!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Piper was walking along holding hands with Leo. It was their third month anniversary and Leo had something special in mind. He was like that. He was always planning things for Piper and she loved it about him. They where walking down Simpton Street and Piper stopped outside a jewellers shop.  
  
'Wow that is beautiful.' She said referring to a necklace sitting on the window sill on view for everyone to see.  
  
'Yea it is nice.' Leo said looking at it. They began walking again after looking at few pieces of jewellery.  
  
'Piper you know they way our third anniversary is coming up soon?' Leo said.  
  
'Yea.' Piper said looking up at Leo curiously.  
  
'Well I was thinking of doing something special for it. What do you say?' He asked.  
  
'Um...yea sure!' Piper said smiling.  
  
'Ok well what do you say we go our for dinner. No wait I have a better idea how about you come round to my house and I'll cook!' He said smiling down at her hoping she would say yes.  
  
'Yea sure. Are you sure about you cooking!?' She said laughing.  
  
'Hey! I'm a good cook! So I'm no Martha Stewart but I'm good!' Piper laughed more and he picked her up and twirled her round. 'Are you laughing at me?'  
  
'Yes' she said in between giggling. He put her down and they kissed. They had only known each other for three months but they where so in love it didn't matter. Leo had known her loved Piper the moment he had set eyes on her and Piper knew she loved Leo when he had stood up for her in the locker area. They loved each other so much that no one could describe the love they had for each other.  
  
Love is a simple kiss Being is love is truly bliss. Love is the talent to see what others can not Love is the skill to see what others have forgot. Love is the ability to open your heart Love is being able to love near and far.  
  
They had finished kissing and where now walking back to Piper's house and they where talking about the dinner. 'Ok so you be at mine about 7. And wear something nice! Sexy! But then again you don't need to wear anything sexy you already are.' Leo said.  
  
Piper blushed.' Ok I'll wear something nice! See you then. I love you.' Piper said as she went closer and kissed him.  
  
'I love you too baby. See you then.' Leo said and then left and Piper walked inside thinking about what she was going to wear to their anniversary.  
  
It was the evening of the dinner and Leo was rushing around his house preparing dinner. He didn't live with his parents. They had died when he was younger and he was put into foster care and then when he turned 18 recently he bought a flat.  
  
'Ok flowers: check. Dinner: check. Present: check.' He said getting into his clothes. He looked very good and smelled good too! Just then the doorbell rang and he went over and answered it. Standing there was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Obviously it was Piper! She was wearing a red dress with a split up the side of the leg and it small straps and she had her long hair falling around her shoulders.  
  
'Hey gorgeous.' He said taking her hand and bringing her in.  
  
'Hey you!' She said walking into the flat and looking around. 'Wow you did a good job and I smell food! Nice food too not your usual burnt stuff!'  
  
'Hey' He said pretending to look hurt.  
  
'I'm joking!' She moved into the kitchen but he went after her and pulled her away from the kitchen and made her go and sit down at the table. She sat down and looked around. They were a lot of pictures of her and Leo or just Leo or Piper on their own or of Leo's friends but none of his parents. Piper knew about his parents but she never mentioned them because she knew what it is like to lose someone you love.  
  
'Ok dinner is up!' Leo said carrying in two plates with food on them and setting them down.  
  
'Wow Leo this looks good!' Piper said eating it. Leo smiled and began eating too. They began to feed each other bits of food and giggling. They did that for at least an hour until they had finished their meal and they were now on to desert. Leo was placing strawberries into Piper's mouth and she was doing the same with Leo.  
  
'Ok ok no more food I think I'm going to burst!' Piper said.  
  
'Yea me to but wait I have a gift for you.' Leo said reaching into his pocket and handing her a long box wrapped up with a ribbon.  
  
'Leo?' Piper said taking the box and opening it to reveal a necklace. It was the necklace she had been looking at with him when they where out for a walk. 'Oh my god Leo its beautiful. I love it. Wow now I feel crap because all I got you was a card!'  
  
'Oh I don't care what you got me as long as I have you.' Leo said getting of his chair and put the necklace on her and kissed her neck. She stood up and he continued kissing her neck. He started kissing her shoulders and then back to her neck.  
  
'Piper I love you.' He whispered in her ear.  
  
'I love you to Leo. I wanna do this.' She whispered back. She turned around and began kissing him passionately and Leo picked her up and still kissed her and brought her to his bedroom and kissed her neck and began to take her clothes of.......................(rest to the imagination!)  
  
There we go! Hope you liked it! I didn't want to write to much bad stuff! If you know what I mean! 


	8. The Morning After

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and by the way I do know that Anniversary means years but it can also mean months or weeks or just a celebration of a any length of time but that doesn't matter. On with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Piper woke up the next morning lying in Leo's bed with Leo lying next to her with his arm around her. She knew what she and Leo did last night and she smiled. She was happy because she knew she had done it with the person she loved. She silently crept out of bed and put the sheets around her and looked back and saw Leo was lying with no clothes on. She laughed softly and went into the kitchen and began to make breakfast. She was making breakfast when she felt someone's arms wrap around her.  
  
'Good morning Leo.' Piper said knowing it was him.  
  
'Good morning baby.' Leo said kissing her neck.  
  
'I see you're up then.' Piper said placing the breakfast of bacon and eggs and toast onto plates and then walking into the room with the table with Leo still attached to her, and set them on the table. He sheet was slipping so she pulled it up again.  
  
'Why didn't you let it fall?' Leo said teasingly.  
  
'Well I didn't want to be naked when eating breakfast!' Piper said.  
  
'Well I am. Well I know I'm not really but you know what I mean!' Leo said.  
  
'No I don't.' Piper said.  
  
'Ok it doesn't matter then. Let's just eat the lovely food you have made for us.' Leo said beginning to eat his breakfast.  
  
'Wow you're hungry.' Piper said laughing.  
  
'Well who wouldn't want to eat your food quickly? It is so nice you should become a chef.' Leo said eating his last mouthful.  
  
'Yea I have always wanted to be a chef. And now I want to be one more because you complemented my food.' Piper said getting up and taking her own plate along with Leo's.  
  
'No let me do the dishes. You cooked after all.' Leo said.  
  
'Aww you're so nice!' Piper said. She followed him into the kitchen and he began washing up.  
  
When he had finished she had left the room and was now in the bathroom getting dressed. She had a shower and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
'Aww why didn't you wait for me and I would have joined you?' He said smiling teasingly.  
  
'Well I was in a hurry because I had better get going home or Grams will have a fit!' Piper said.  
  
'Oh I see. Well can we meet up later?' Leo said kissing her head.  
  
'Yea sure just give me a ring and ill be right there.' Piper said turning round and kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss and they kissed for a while until she pulled away. 'I really have to get going. Control your self for a few hours sonny!'  
  
'Ok ill try! Bye baby.' Leo said and Piper left the flat.  
  
She walked home ands upstairs and she was beaming.  
  
'Oh looks like some one got lucky last night!' Phoebe said as Piper walked into the room.  
  
'Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't.' Piper said sitting on her bed.  
  
'You bad girl!' Phoebe said going over to her. 'Was it fun?'  
  
'Phoebe! I'm not going to tell you!' Piper said disgusted.  
  
'Why not? I'm your sister for gods sake!' Phoebe said poking her.  
  
'Ok ok...it was...good. There I told you now you can go and do your normal Phoebe routine and tell Prue and Paige!' Piper said laughing.  
  
'Ok if you insist!' Phoebe got off the bed and ran to her sisters bedrooms and about two seconds later all three of them ran in.  
  
'You had you-know-what?' Prue said smiling.  
  
'Yea!' Piper giggled. Paige went over to her and checked her pulse.  
  
'Her pulse is normal she isn't lying!' She said.  
  
'Why would I lie about something like that?' Piper said shocked.  
  
'Because Pheebs did.' Paige said looking at Phoebe.  
  
'Hey that was ages ago and I wanted you guys to talk to me!' Phoebe said defending herself.  
  
'Ok ok! I was just kidding. So was it you know...good?' Paige asked.  
  
'Yea ok it was. It isn't all that good though! You know people always make it sound like its great but don't get me wrong it is good but not THAT good!' Piper said.  
  
'Yea I agree.' Prue said. The four sisters all laughed.  
  
Later on that afternoon the phone rang and Paige answered it.  
  
'Paige speaking, how may I help you?' She said.  
  
'Hey Paige it's Leo is Piper there?' Leo asked.  
  
'Sure she is. PIPER! LEO IS ON THE PHONE!' She shouted up to her sister. 'She is coming now.'  
  
Piper came down the stairs and took the phone off her sister. 'Hey Leo.'  
  
'Hey Baby how are you?' Leo asked.  
  
'I'm great. Want to go for a walk?' She asked.  
  
'You read my mind' Leo said. They hung up and Piper went out the door and they met up.  
  
Ok there we go! I am beginning to write the next chapter now! I am doing a huge jump and it is their first year anniversary together. Please Review Love Molly xoxo 


	9. I Cant Live Without You

Well thank you for all the reviews!! They are very much appreciated! Here goes the next chapter. It is their first year anniversary. I decided to do a BIG jump! Also I have just noticed that I haven't really written about Andy much or really included him the fic so I will try for some of the Andy fans! I thought I would write a few things to your reviews because I haven't done that yet.  
  
Piperleo4eva: I know it was a cool chapter! Duh I wrote it! And there will be more P/L fluff I hope! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!  
  
Onetreehill4eva: I'm glad you love it and don't worry I am trying top update it more often now because people like it! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Onion400: I'm glad you like it and I know I took a while in updating but I was just busy or never found the time but I am going to try lots harder! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
P3charmed4eva: I'm glad you like it and yea I like the sister bits too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Psychokitty3: 'Cutie Patootie' I like the saying! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Well Thank you! Molly xoxo  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Piper and Leo had been going out for a year tomorrow and Leo was planning on doing something special. He had it all planned. He loved Piper. She was the best thing that had happened to him and he was thankful he had come to her school. She was his first thought in the morning and his last at night. She would sometimes stay at his flat for a few days and he would just watch her sleep. He would watch her chest rise up and down with every breath and he was play with her brown silky hair until his wrist got sore. He thought she was perfect in everyway. He knew he sounded cheesy but it was true she was beautiful. Not many people had noticed it but he had and he was glad he did. He had decided that tonight he would ask Piper a very serious question. One that would maybe change his and her life forever. He knew he was only 19 but he was turning 20 soon and Piper was 20 in a few months time.  
  
'Hey Piper.' Leo said when she answered the door. They where going out for a date that Leo had planned for his special moment. 'Wow you look beautiful.'  
  
'Well you know!' She smiled. He held out his hand she took it and he kissed it. She blushed. He was such a nice guy. Piper didn't know how she could get so lucky.  
  
'Ready to go?' He asked.  
  
'Yep all ready.' She walked out of the doorway and closed the door. Leo led the way to where they were going to eat. He led them to a restaurant but he didn't take he inside. 'Leo?'  
  
'Wait. It is a surprise.' He whispered.  
  
Piper looked at him and smiled. He was always doing things like this. Preparing something and not telling her. He really was perfect in everyway she thought. He was such a sweet guy and would always be there for her when she needed him. He would always buy her things ever since he had got a job at a shop. She would buy him things too but not as much as he would for her. She loved him so much and she was happy that tonight was their first anniversary since they had been going out.  
  
'Ok close your eyes.' Leo said.  
  
'Leo?' Piper said.  
  
'Just close them.' Leo said.  
  
Piper placed one hand over her eyes to cover them and Leo took her other hand and led her somewhere.  
  
'Ok open them.' He said.  
  
She removed her hand from her eyes and slowly opened them and when she did she gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She saw a table laden with candles and lots of delicious food. She noticed they were outside. On a balcony to be exact. 'Did you do all this?' she asked.  
  
'Yea I did. With help from the chefs and staff!' He said. 'Come eat.' He took her hand and led her to the table and she sat down.  
  
'Wow Leo. I don't know how you find the time to do such amazing things.' She said eating some food.  
  
'Well I find the time.' He said eating a piece of chicken. 'Here try mine.' He said lifting the fork up and giving some to Piper.  
  
'Mmmm.' she said. 'Try mine.' She did the same with hers.  
  
'Nice.' He said. They ate the rest of their meal and when they had finished their desert too Leo stood up and music turned on. He took her hand and led her to the centre of the room and they danced. They danced until the song was over. Piper laid her head on his chest.  
  
'I love you Leo.' She whispered. 'I love you too.' They walked over to the edge of the balcony and stood in each others arms looking to the stars. Leo thought now would be a good time to ask his question. He turned around and looked at Piper. She looked at him.  
  
'Leo? Are you okay?' She asked.  
  
'Yea never better. And hopefully after tonight I will be even better,' He said. Piper looked at him confused. He let go of her hand and stood back a bit and then he bent down on one knee and Piper gasped. She knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
'Piper Halliwell will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of becoming my wife because I cant live without you?' He asked looking up at her and took a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold diamond ring. Piper looked down at him and smiled.  
  
'Yes. Yes I will!' She said. He stood up and put the ring on her finger and they kissed. They parted and Piper looked at the ring,  
  
'Leo I love you!' She said and they kissed again and suddenly they heard clapping. They parted and turned around to see Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Andy standing there. Piper laughed.  
  
'Did you guys have anything to do with this?' She asked.  
  
They all nodded no innocently.  
  
'I know you did I can see it in Paige's eyes.' She laughed.  
  
'Ok ok we did. We helped him plan it and pick the ring. After al he needed to get the right size!' Prue said. Phoebe nodded.  
  
Piper laughed and turned around to Leo again and kissed him. He kissed her back and all the girls went 'Ewww get a room.' Andy laughed and grabbed Prue and they walked out and Phoebe and Paige followed. Piper and Leo stopped kissing and held each other and looked back up to the stars.  
  
Ok there we go another chapter and I know what Leo said was like soo totally cheesy but well! I'm a cheesy kinda gal! So please review it and I am getting started on the next chapter! Maybe more P/L fluff never know! Thanks Molly xoxo 


	10. A Walk To Remember

Ok here is another chapter! I also have a web page dedicated to Piper and Leo on my free webs sight so it shows how much I love them as many people already know!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
It had been a week since Piper and Leo had gotten engaged and everyone knew about it now. Piper was happy as can be and Leo was too. Piper and her sisters had started planning the wedding.  
  
'Phoebe you know exactly what you want for your wedding I mean you have been planning since you were 10! Same as Paige.' Piper said looking through a wedding magazine.  
  
'Yea but I'm not the one getting married, you are. Lucky thing!' Phoebe said. Paige giggled and nodded.  
  
'Yea and he is hot!' Paige said.  
  
'Paige! Don't say that this is your future brother-in-law you are talking about.' Prue said.  
  
'So?' Phoebe said.  
  
'Ok can we please stop talking about my fiancé?' Piper said.  
  
'Ooo fiancé! How does it feel to say it?' Prue asked.  
  
'It feels.....good!' Piper said.  
  
'Yea and you will know how it feels to say it soon!' Paige said and Phoebe out her hand over her mouth.  
  
'Paige!' Phoebe said.  
  
'What do you mean?' Prue said.  
  
'Nothing!' Piper said kicking Paige under the table.  
  
'Aow!' Paige said.  
  
Prue looked at her sisters strangly but then they continued their looking through magazines.  
  
In the lounge Leo and Andy where talking. They had become good friends since he had met Piper.  
  
'So how are you going to do it?' Leo asked. 'Well I was thinking of taking her out for a walk and then stop and get down and do it.' Andy said.  
  
'Yea that sounds good.' Leo said.  
  
'Yea I think so. I just can't wait to ask it. God I hope she says 'yes'.' He said.  
  
'Of course she will. I kept thinking that when I asked Piper and she said 'yes' thankfully. I'm glad this time I get to help out a guy like you guys helped me out.' Leo said.  
  
'What are you guys talking about?' Piper said as she and her sisters walked in. Piper went over to Leo and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she leant back into him and Prue went over to Andy and sat down beside him and snuggled together.  
  
'Aww look at all the cute couples Pheebs! All we need is for Kayden to come over and you would fit right in.' Paige said. Kayden was Phoebe's boyfriends. They had started going out a few months ago and where doing well. Paige was only 15 but she did like a few guys. Prue always said she was too young to have a boyfriend but she and Andy had started going out at 14 and Paige always said that.  
  
'Yea I would. He is coming over later to hang out. Aww Paige then you will be the odd one out.' Phoebe said.  
  
'Yea whatever.' Paige said getting up. 'I'm going to call Kacie. See y'all later.' She got up and left the room.  
  
'OoO I think you hit a nerve Pheebs.' Piper said. Leo smiled and kissed her head.  
  
'Yea I think so. You know I think she has found a guy she likes because when we are always talking about them and referring to her she gets all defensive. Aww young love!' Phoebe said laughing. She looked over at Andy and Prue wondering why they hadn't said anything in a while to see them making out. 'Gee guys get a room!'  
  
'Yea please do you're turning my stomach!' Piper said. Prue and Andy stopped and Prue glared at Piper.  
  
'You're one to talk!' She said.  
  
Piper acted innocent. 'What is that supposed to mean?' Leo just laughed. She turned round to face him. 'What are you laughing at mister?'  
  
'Nothing.' He said holding back a laugh. She narrowed her eyes and then began tickling him. He wasn't ticklish and she knew this so he decided to tickle her instead and she went into fits of laughter and fell onto the chair behind him. He fell on top of her and began kissing her.  
  
Phoebe, Prue and Andy looked at each other and smiled and then left the room knowing if they stayed there any longer it would get ugly.  
  
'Ok ok I give in.' Piper said. Leo go up off her and sat down beside her and she lay on his knees. 'So what do you think Andy will say to Prue?'  
  
'Well we were actually talking about that before you guys came in. He is going to take her for a walk and then pop the question.' Leo said playing with the ends of her hair.  
  
'Aww that is so romantic but not as romantic as yours was.' She smiled up at him.  
  
'Yea you're right mine was good!' He laughed slightly.  
  
'Ok guys we are going for a walk be back later!' Prue said as she and Andy came into the hallway. Piper and Leo stood up and Paige and Phoebe came walking in.  
  
'Ok well see you later!' Phoebe said smiling as the two walked out the door. 'OOOoooOOO another engaged girl in the family soon!'  
  
'Yea I know at least I wont be the only on planning a wedding.' Piper said.  
  
Paige looked down at the floor.  
  
'What's the matter Paigey?' Phoebe asked hugging her a bit.  
  
'Oh nothing it's just all you guys have got like boyfriends or fiancés and I have no one.' She said.  
  
'Aww, well I'm sure you will get someone soon.' Piper said going over and joining in the hug. 'Well what do you say we go out for a little walk and see how the future Mr and Mrs Trudeau are doing?'  
  
Paige smiled. Her sister always had a way of cheering people up no matter what the occasion was. 'Ok lets!' She said and they wall left through the front door and started down the road.  
  
'Where do you think he will ask her?' Paige asked.  
  
'I'm not sure. Oh look there they are.' Piper said pointing with her free hand to Prue and Andy who were walking around a corner. They sneaked along after them and hid behind a tree.  
  
'Prue um...' He took a box out of his pocket and opened it and Prue saw what was in it and gasped. 'will you marry me?'  
  
Prue stood there staring at the ring and Andy began to think she was going to say no. 'Yes.' She whispered. Andy put the ring on her finger and Paige came running out from behind the tree and went over to them.  
  
'Yay!' She said.  
  
Piper and co. came out after her smiling.  
  
'Is this what you where talking about earlier on?' Prue asked.  
  
'Uh huh!' Piper said. They all smiled and began walking home.  
  
There we go! Woohoo! Another lucky Halliwell! Please review! Love Molly xoxo 


	11. Will He Say Yes?

Thank you for all the reviews!  
  
Druid of the Moon- Thank you for ALL of your reviews! Glad you like it!  
  
Charmedmel32- I'm a hopeless romantic too hence the chapter! Yea I wish I could have a candlelit dinner! Glad you like it!  
  
Onetreehill4eva- Yea fluff! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Psychokitty3- Yea happiness and goodiness and thank youness for reviewing!  
  
Piperleo4eva- Thanks LJ! narrows eyes It was my twin sisters Polly who wrote at first! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
P3charmedeva- Yea I know I like those two couples and I wanted them both together in my own lil dream world! Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it!  
  
Magical Princess- Thanks for reviewing. Awwwww I kno!  
  
Here goes another chapter!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ever since her sisters had got engaged Paige had felt left out and even her sister Phoebe had a boyfriend. She really liked this guy Kyal in her class at school but she was too nervous to ask him out in case she got knocked back. Her sisters had all told her to go for it but she was too nervous.  
  
'Ok Paige so you just go up to him and ask him.' Prue said to her baby sister.  
  
'Yea just say it.' Piper said. All four girls where outside Paige's school in Piper's car.  
  
'It's easy for you to say you haven't been knocked back before Prue!' Paige whined.  
  
'Yea but I have.' Piper said sadly. Prue looked at her sisters and smiled.  
  
'Yea but now you wont have to worry about being knocked back ever again.' She said,  
  
'Yea she's right. Ok Paige go for it or I'll do it for you!' Phoebe said pushing her sister slightly.  
  
'Will you?' Paige said, her face lighting up.  
  
'No! I was kidding. Now go.' Phoebe said.  
  
Paige's face dropped and she climbed out of the car and walked over to her friends Kacie and Chloe.  
  
'So are you going to do it?' Kacie asked.  
  
'Yea my sisters pushed me to it.' Paige said looking over at her sisters in the car who were looking at her. Her friends looked over at them.  
  
'Hey your sister is the one who got proposed to in the restaurant. I heard about it and she fits the description.' Chloe said looking at Piper.  
  
'Yea it is.' Paige said. No matter what she was doing everything seemed to be about her sisters. 'Look are you coming with me or not?'  
  
'Yea!' They both said and they all walked in to the lockers.  
  
'There he is!' Kacie said smiling.  
  
Paige looked over to see a Kyal standing at his locker with his friends. Paige thought he was so hot! She loved him! Well ok she didn't love him but she liked him a lot.  
  
'I can't do it.' Paige said.  
  
'Yes you can!' Chloe said pushing her in Kyal's direction.  
  
'Go for it sis.' Paige turned round to see Piper standing there. Paige smiled at her big sister. She knew Piper wasn't supposed to be in the school but Piper knew how Paige was feeling and she wanted to be there for her.  
  
Paige sighed and walked towards Kyal. His friends all stopped talking and looked at her as did Kyal.  
  
'Look its Sage.' One of the guys said.  
  
Paige looked at the guy and simply smiled. She then looked back at Kyal.  
  
'Hey Kyal you probably don't know who I am and you can say what ever you want to my question but um...will you go out with me?' Paige said looking at the floor.  
  
'Hey I know your name is Paige not Sage,' he said looking at his friend who laughed to himself. 'and I will say what I want to your question and I will say yes.' Kyal said.  
  
Paige looked up at him and her mouth fell open. 'What did you just say?' She asked not sure if she heard him right,  
  
'I said yes I will.' He said again. Paige looked at him and smiled. 'Well I will see you outside school at the gate at 3:30.' He said and turned to his friends again. Paige came back down to Earth and could hear the boys saying things like 'What the heck did you do that for?' and 'She is such a freak! Nothing like her sisters!'  
  
Paige turned around to her sister who was standing there looking at her waiting for an answer. Paige smiled and went over to her friends and they laughed and were so happy for her. Piper stood still watching her little sister laughing and giggling with her friends and remembered how she felt when the first boy had said 'yes' to her. Paige looked at Piper and walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
'Thanks sis.' She said.  
  
'Any time.' Piper said letting her go. 'Well I have to go, I shouldn't be here my school days are over. Bye see you at home. Will I tell the others or will I let you.' She asked.  
  
'Let me.' Paige said and returned to her friends. Piper smiled and left the school and went back to her car where her other sisters where sitting expectantly.  
  
'Well what happened?' Phoebe said.  
  
'She wants to tell you her self.' Piper said trying to hard not to smile.  
  
'He said yes I can see it in your face.' Prue said smiling at Phoebe.  
  
'Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't.' Piper said and they drove home talking about it.  
  
It was 3:30 and Paige was standing at the gate outside of school. Kyal still hadn't turned up. She was beginning to think he wouldn't come at all and she was giving up hope.  
  
'How could I have been so stupid? He isn't going to want to out with me!' She thought to herself. She began to start walking.  
  
'Think I wasn't going to turn up?' A voice said. Paige recognised it as Kyal's and turned around.  
  
'Well it had crossed my mind.' She said.  
  
'I just had to get rid of my friends. They think I'm being stupid coming to talk to you.' He said.  
  
'They're probably right.' She said looking to the ground.  
  
'Maybe they're not.' He said. She looked up from the ground. 'I have wanted to ask you out for ages but didn't have the courage. I really like you.' He said.  
  
'You do? I like you too.' She said blushing.  
  
'Well where shall we go then?' He asked smiling. She smiled too.  
  
'Well how about we go to the movies on Satuarday?' She asked.  
  
'Yep movies is good for me. See you at you're house on Saturday.' He said.  
  
'Ok I live at 13...' She began to say but he interrupted her.  
  
'1329 Prescott St. I know. See you.' He said and walked off. Paige wanted to shout out in joy but kept it to her self and smiled brightly and began walking home.  
  
'Ok Leo I know you want to kiss me but I'm busy.' Piper said to Leo as he was standing behind her and she was preparing dinner. She always cooked dinner if Grams was too busy.  
  
'Ok I'll just have to kiss your sister then.' He said letting go of her.  
  
'Ok ok you can kiss me then!' She said kissing him on the lips softly. 'There happy?'  
  
'Don't stop now.' He said and kissed her again. They began to kiss passionately but were interrupted with Paige walking in the front door shouting 'He said yes!'  
  
Prue and Andy came out of the lounge and Phoebe ran down the stairs.  
  
'He did? Yay you!' Phoebe said hugging her sister. Piper and Leo walked out of the kitchen holding hands.  
  
'Woohoo! Go Paige!' Prue said playfully hitting her sister. Paige smiled and then laughed at Piper.  
  
'What?' She said not knowing why she was laughing at her.  
  
'Looks like I interrupted something.' She said giggling. Piper looked at her with no clue. Prue wiped her lips with her hands and Piper did the same with her own lips.  
  
'Smudged!' Phoebe said. Piper went red and laughed Leo and Andy just laughed and Prue and her sisters laughed too.  
  
Ok there we go not much P/L fluff but I just wanted to get Paige a boyfriend! Please review Love Molly xoxo 


	12. Shopping Trip

Ok well I know you guys were kind of disappointed by the lack of P/L fluff in the chapter before hand so maybe and I say maybe I will put some in this one! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 12

Paige out on her date with Kyal and Phoebe was out with Kayden at the movies. Prue and Andy had decided to go to his house for 'alone time'. Every one knew what they were going to do. Piper and Leo had the house to themselves because Grams was out at her friend's house for some tea.

'Well what do you want to do?' Piper asked knowing full well what he was going to say.

'Well I have a few ideas.' He said going over to her and touching her cheek with his hand.

'Well I don't want to do that, I'm too tired. Sorry.' She said looking at him.

'It's ok. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?' He asked.

'Mmm I have a better I idea.' She said looking up at him.

'What would that be?' He said.

'Well I was thinking we could just go shopping!' Piper said smiling.

'For what?' Leo asked curious.

'Well I was thinking maybe for lingerie for the honeymoon...' She said smiling.

Leo smiled and nodded.' Ok, I'm up for that seeing you strut around in nice lingerie is good.'

Piper smiled and kisses his cheek. They got into her car and drove to the mall.

Leo sighed as Piper looked at things that didn't interest him.

'Aww is my baby bored?' She teased.

'Well I thought we were going shopping for particular things.' Leo said.

'We will but you don't just come to a Mall for one thing.' Piper said and turned back to what she was looking at. Leo sighed again and looked around and thought about something that would really get to Piper.

'Whooo she is nice.' He said and whistled. He was referring to a blonde girl walking past with a skirt that could pass as underwear. Piper turned around and saw what he was whistling at. She saw the blonde bimbo walk past. She looked really hurt that Leo looked at another girl in that way.

Leo saw the look of hurt in her face. 'Aww baby I was only trying to get your attention I don't like her. I like you. You're sexy I mean she is blonde! And like double DD's!' He said putting his arm around her waist to pull her close.

Piper looked up at him with tears in her brown eyes. Leo saw her upset. 'Look I'm sorry I didn't realise it would hurt you so much. I love you.' He said kissing her head. She smiled up at him.

'Ok you're forgiven. Now let's go get me some underwear.' She winked up at him and he smiled.

They walked over to the lingerie area and Piper looked at some very interesting pieces and Leo smiled at them all. They had gone to the private changing room were only two people are allowed and you can lock the doors. Piper was inside changing into a piece for Leo. She walked out and Leo nearly died.

'What do you think?' She said knowing exactly what he was thinking.

'It's...uh...great.' He managed to say. Piper just laughed.

She went back in and came out in a new piece. He had the same reaction for the rest of the items. She was putting on her last one and walked out. She smiled and twirled again.

'Like it?' She asked. Leo nodded. He couldn't control his hormones any longer and he got up and went over to her. She knew what he wanted but they were in a public place. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and played with the straps.

'Leo...we cant.' She said pushing him away slightly.

'Yes we can.' He whispered in her ear. She shivered at his whisper. He pushed her into the changing room and shut the door.

About 45 minutes later they left the changing room laughing.

'I can not believe we just did that.' She said.

'I can. I couldn't help it Piper you looked so good in the...things.' Leo said not knowing what they were called. Piper smiled and they went home.

Ok there we go sorry for not updating in a while I just couldn't think what to write! But now I'm on a roll so expect the next chapter sooner than usual! Love Molly xoxox


	13. Sweet Nothings

Thank you for the reviews! Glad you liked it and i know sex in a dressing room! B.A.D! But like someone said they did it on P3 floor! B.A.D but adventurous! ï Ok well here goes next chapter!

Chapter 13

Piper and Leo had returned from their little 'Shopping' Trip and were in the kitchen hugging, kissing and whispering sweet nothings in one another's ear.

'I still cant over what we just did.' Piper said getting up and putting her cup in the sink.

'I know it was pretty bad!' Leo said smiling remember what they had just done.

'What was bad?' Prue said walking in, Andy behind her.

'Uh...nothing.' Piper said going a slight shade of crimson. She looked over at Leo. Prue narrowed her eyes and then just laughed.

'Well what did you two get up to?' Piper asked changing the subject.

'Well we...' Prue said as Andy put his arms around her waist and nibble her ear. 'Did things.'

'Ok no more! Over sharing!' Piper said covering her eyes. Leo laughed.

'We were doing just the same Piper!' He said.

'Leo!' Piper said.

'Ha ha we knew it!' Prue said. Andy laughed and winked at Leo.

The four of the talked about the weddings that were coming up. Piper and Prue had decided to have separate weddings because they both wanted different things and both wanted to be a bridesmaid!

'Well I want a nice plain wedding with you three as bridesmaids.' Piper said referring to Phoebe, Prue and Paige.

'I want a fancy wedding with all the trimmings!' Prue said. Piper and Prue had always had very different tastes and it was very obvious.

Leo and Andy didn't really have much of a say just as long as they showed up the girls were pleased.

'Ok so I was thinking Leo maybe we could go to your house for a while. Be alone.' She whispered into his ear. Leo looked at her and smiled. He kissed her nose.

'Will you two get a room! Instead of doing it in public places!' Prue said giggling.

Piper and Leo looked at her with open mouths. 'You told her?' They both said.

'No neither of you did but I wanted to say it to get a reaction and it looks like you're guilty!' Prue laughed.

Piper went a darker shade of crimson and Leo hugged her.

'It's ok we will go to Leo's for now.' Piper said getting up from his hug and taking his hand and going to the door.

'Oh hit a nerve!' Prue said. Andy looked at Piper.

'She is one to talk Piper. It's ok!' Andy laughed.

'Shut up Andy!' Prue said. Piper laughed and she and Leo left to go to his apartment.

Ok there we go another really short one but I'm working on the big day! Please Review!


	14. Man and Wife

Ok thank you for the reviews!

LissyD183- Thank you! Yea Piper and Leo fluffiness! A must!

Charmed and Harry Potter Rox- Glad you thought it was funny! Thanks for the review!

psychokitty3-I know in a changing room! But you know! Spur of the moment! Thanks for the review!

xLuckiLuVx- Im glad you like! I love your reviews they are always funny! Thanks for the review!

Gryffindor620- Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

MissAnnaValerious- Thanks for your information and people probably would hear! LOL Thanks for the review!

piperleo4eva- Hey welcome back I missed ya lots! Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Magical Princess- He He Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Charmedmel32- Glad you like and I cant wait for the wedding either! Thanks for the review!

Ok Here we go it's the BIG DAY! Hope you like it! I put a lot of thought into the vows took me ages!

Chapter 14

'Ok Piper it's your last night as a young free woman! What are you going to do?' Prue asked Piper who was sitting in the lounge on Leo. 'And will you please get of Leo so he can go and we can have fun!'

'No! I don't want to. I wanna sit on him forever!' Piper said lacing her fingers through Leo's.

'You can from tomorrow just not now! Now get!' Phoebe said going over to the now making out couple. 'Ewww please wait until tomorrow night for all of our sakes!'

Piper pulled away from Leo but just far enough so she could feel his breathe in her ear. Leo looked at her and then pushed her off him so he could stand up.

'Ok well I'm gona go and let you girls have...fun. Bye Piper. Love you so much.' Leo whispered into her ear.

Piper smiled and kissed him softly. She removed her hand from his and he left with Andy and a few of his other friends. Piper stood their dreamily.

'Ok Mrs. Wyatt snap out of it!' Paige said laughing. Piper looked at Paige and then laughed as well. 'What are you laughing at now?'

'Mrs. Wyatt!' Piper said giggling. 'I'm going to be Mrs. Wyatt.' Prue and Phoebe rolled their eyes.

'Ok c'mon! Lets go have some food!' Prue said going into the kitchen her sisters following her.

'Ok where was your first kiss?' Prue asked Piper giggling. They had been asking each other all sorts of silly questions for the last half an hour.

'Um...well I think it was kindergarten! A boy called Kurt. He was a freak and we were like 3!' Piper said laughing. 'My turn my turn! Paige...where...no wait hang on you're too young to answer that question! Prue...where was the first place you...did...it?' Piper couldn't control her giggles.

'Uh...well it was with a guy named Cory! I was like 14!' Prue said hiding her face.

'14!!' Paige said shocked as her sisters were. They sat for another hour or so just chatting about sister things.

'How about we put on our bridesmaid dresses?' Prue said standing up. Her sister agreed and Piper waited downstairs until they were done.

Paige walked down the stairs in her dress. Piper had chosen simple dresses for her bridesmaids. They where a light blue color and flowing ends. Paige came to the end of the stairs and Phoebe walked down and after her came Prue. They walked over to her at the same time and twirled.

'Wow you guys look beautiful. Just make sure you don't steal the limelight!' Piper said.

'Ok we will try. It'll be hard but we'll try!' Phoebe said. 'Wow I just love this dress. We have good taste.' The three of them went back and got changed.

In Leo's apartment he and his friends were talking about tomorrow.

'So Leo who is your best man?' A friend asked.

'Andy is.' Leo said looking at Andy.

'Yep I am and I'm honored!' Andy said. They drank some more and then they all went home because Leo wanted to read over his speech he was going to say to Piper. He had been writing it for a week or so. He had put a lot of thought into it and he thought he was perfect. He went to bed nervous as anyone could be and tried to sleep.

Piper was at home in her bedroom. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she giggled. She was so nervous but excited too. Tomorrow she would be Mrs. Wyatt. Mrs. Piper Wyatt. She liked the sound of it. It had a certain ring to it. She went to bed but didn't sleep at all.

She looked at her clock and it said 5:30 AM.

'I suppose it is a bit to early to get up but I can't sleep.' She thought to herself. She got up and out her dressing gown on and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen. She made herself some coffee and sat down looking at her engagement ring shinning in the early morning sunlight. She smiled and giggled softly.

'Do I hear giggling?' A voice came from behind her. She turned around and it was her Grams.

Piper smiled and nodded.

'Thought so.' She said. She went over and sat across from Piper. 'What are you doing up so early?' She asked knowing the answer.

'I couldn't sleep.' Piper said.

'Well I know the feeling.' She said smiling.

Piper smiled back and nodded. 'I guess you do. I just feel like butterflies are soaring round my stomach and they wanna get out.'

'I know. You are nervous! How about you go up and have a bath and I will wake your sisters and you can get ready so you won't do a 'the bride is late' routine.' Grams smiled. Piper laughed softly and went upstairs.

About an hour later Piper came downstairs and her sisters were in the kitchen preparing her make up and stuff. Phoebe was good with hair so she was going hair and Prue was good with make up and Paige was there to help. Piper was glad she had her sisters to help her or she would be struggling.

'Ok you're all done. Stand up!' Phoebe said. Piper stood up and she turned around to face them. She had her long hair in ringlets hanging loosely round her face and her make up was just perfect. Prue, Phoebe and Paige all smiled.

'You look beautiful Piper.' Prue said.

'Yea gorgeous.' Paige said. They walked over and they all gathered into a hug. Grams walked down the stairs and smiled at her grand daughters.

'My girls. Aww Piper you look splendid.' She said tearily. 'If only your mother was here to see you. She would be so proud.' Piper smiled through tears waiting to fall but she blinked them back. Her sisters went upstairs to change into their dresses and Piper went up and changed into her dress. The four of them walked down the stairs and Grams took a picture of them.

'Ooo its 1:35 c'mon we're gona be late!' Paige said grabbing her flowers. They all walked out to the wedding car that was hired for them and went to the Church.

'Don't worry Leo she will be here.' Andy said patting him on the back. Leo was nervously pacing in the back room.

'Yea I know she will. She is just late.' Andy laughed at him. Some came to the door.

'The bride has arrived.' Leo looked at Andy and smiled nervously.

'C'mon lets get you a wife.' Andy said and they both walked out and took their places at the altar. Music began to play and Leo looked round to see Paige walking up the isle throwing flowers and smiling. She looked round slightly and threw flowers in the air. She walked up to her place and stood and winked at Leo who winked back. Next up the isle was Piper walking arm in arm with her dad, Victor. She was smiling as wide as could be. She caught Leo's eye and smiled. He couldn't contain his joy and smiled too. She walked up to the end of the isle and behind was Phoebe and Prue holding the train of her dress. They let it go and took their place beside Paige. Piper stood in front of Leo and they smiled.

'We are gathered here this morning to unite this man Leo and this woman Piper in holy matrimony. Who here gives this woman to be wed to this man?' The Priest asked. Victor moved over to Piper and gave her hand to Leo.

'I do ' He said and went back to his seat and sat down.

'Ok Leo you may recite your vows.' The Priest said. Leo turned to face Piper and began his vows he had been practicing since the day he met her.

'Piper, I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I knew you were the one for me the moment we said 'Hello'. I will love you in this life time, the next lifetime and what ever comes after it. I will be here for you no matter what trials and tribulations we go through I will fight them with or for you. Piper all I am is yours' Leo said his last word and smiled at Piper who was trying very hard to blink back tears but to no avail.

'Ok Piper you may recite your vows.' The Priest said. Piper looked up to Leo and began her vows.

'Leo, I never thought I would find some one so loving as you are and I feel so honored to be standing here. I fell in love with you from the moment you laughed.' A tear fell down her cheek but she continued. 'Leo, I will love you until the end of time, no matter what happens I will always be beside you through good times and bad. I feel so blessed to be your wife.' She choked out the last few words. Everyone smiled at the emotions of their sister, daughter, grand daughter or friend.

'Piper and Leo have recited their vows and in the exchanging of these rings.' Leo put Piper's ring on and Piper Leo's. 'I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The Priest finished off.

Leo and Piper kissed each other softly and everyone smiled at them. They parted and walked down the aisle and into their car.

At the reception everyone was in the room waiting for the speeches. Victor had said his and Andy had said his too. Leo was going to say one to Piper.

'Ok well I am going to say a few words about my wife.' He laughed. 'Wow wife! Anyway what I am going to say is that when I met Piper nearly two years ago I thought she was perfect. Everyone only saw the imperfect part of her but I looked closer and saw a beautiful woman whom I fell in love with. When I heard her laugh for the first time I shivered. She made me want to laugh as well. I still remember the day we first kissed like it was yesterday. I was the happiest guy alive and today I am even happier. I never thought I would find someone to spend the rest of my life with or to start a family with. Piper I love you.' Leo said taking her hand and taking her to the dance floor. They danced and everyone clapped. Piper looked up at Leo and smiled through tears. She couldn't believe she had found him. IT was the happiest day of her life,

Ok there we go the wedding is over! I was so stuck on vows so I made up really crap ones. Parts of the vows were similar to the ones from the show but I wanted to use my own for originality! Hope you liked it please review! Love Molly xoxo


	15. Honeymooners Paradise

Ok I was contemplating whether to do a Prue and Andy wedding but I decided not too because after all this is a Piper and Leo fic! And in this chapter I will have lots of fluff because after all it is the honeymoon! Ok here we go! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 15

It had been a week since Piper and Leo had been married and inside the week Prue and Andy got married. Prue had decided she wasn't going to go on a honey moon because of her limited funds but Piper and Leo were going on one because Leo's parents had had a lot of money.

'Ok Piper are you ready?' Leo asked as he knocked on the door of the bedroom in his apartment.

'Yea just give me a sec.' Piper said. The door opened and Piper walked out with her suitcase ready. 'Ready.' She smiled.

'At last. Now let's go have our honeymoon!' He said and they went out to the taxi waiting for them and they drove to the airport.

'Ok our flight is next.' Leo said. Piper didn't reply. 'Piper?' He turned around to see Piper talking to a woman with a little girl. Piper was on her knees talking to the little toddler.

'Hello. What is your name?' Piper asked the little girl.

'Caylyn.' The little girl said and put her thumb in her mouth.

'Well aren't you beautiful!' She cooed. Leo smiled at her and walked over to her. 'Oh hey Leo. This is my husband, Leo.' She said to the woman.

'Hello.' Leo held his hand out to the woman and shook it. 'Honey we have to go our flight is next.'

'Ok. It was nice meeting you Caylyn and Sally. Bye.' She waved and she and Leo left for departures.

A few hours later the plane touched down at Paris airport.

'Wow we're here already.' Piper said removing her head from Leo's chest.

'Yea you slept all the way.' He said.

They got out of the plane and got their luggage.

'Ok um...do you speak any French?' Leo asked her. She smiled and nodded her head.

'fluently.' She said and they headed towards the desk to ask for directions to their hotel. Leo was amazed at how good Piper was at French. She had managed to get directions for the hotel and to many great restaurants.

'Ok well that was easy.' They said arriving at their hotel room.

'Yep it was. Very.' Piper said setting her case on the bed.

'And we are finally here. Alone. Together.' Leo said and moved over to Piper.

Piper looked at Leo and smiled. 'I know what you want to do but that is for tonight.' She winked. 'Besides I want to sight see today.'

Leo looked slightly disappointed but smiled anyway and agreed. They unpacked their cases and then changed into something more suitable for the weather.

'Alright lets go!' Piper said and she and Leo left to go sight seeing.

'Wow look how big the tower is. We have to climb it!' Piper said looking up at the Eiffel Tower.

'Uh...you can go up yourself Piper.' Leo said looking up at the high tower.

'Haha don't tell me you're scared?' Piper laughed

'Yea. I hate heights.' Leo said.

'Aww it's ok honey I'll hold your hand.' Piper said taking his hand in hers and walked towards the steps. Piper felt Leo's hand shaking and she rubbed her finger over his hand and smiled.

'You're ok I have you.' She said soothingly. Leo looked at her and smiled slightly and looked at the stairs. He shuddered and shook. He breathed in and out and reform himself. He took the first few steps badly but as he went on he grew more courageous and they made it to the top.

'You ok baby?' Piper asked rubbing his chest.

'Yep I'm ok just as long as I don't look down.' He said laughing. Piper smiled at her new husband.

They stayed up there for about ten minutes but Piper thought it would be best to go down and see something else. They walked down it and Leo breathed a sigh of relief when he hit solid ground. They sight seed for a few more hours and then decide to go have some dinner. Piper didn't know but Leo had secretly arranged a table at _Jaques_. He ordered a taxi and they got in it and they drove to the restaurant. Piper looked be wildered as Leo helped her out and they walked into the restaurant and to their table. Their table was in a secluded place lit up by candles and soft shimmering lights.

'Wow. Did you do this?' Piper asked.

Leo nodded. 'For you.'

Piper smiled and sat down at her table and ordered her meal. When their meals came they began eating.

'Here try mine' Piper said putting some food on her fork and feeding it to Leo. He made her try his and fed her. They ate their meal and then came their desert.

'Before you start I wanna say something.' Leo said. 'I never thought I would be sitting here with the woman of dreams in front of me and I couldn't be anymore happier. So a toast to us.' He lifted his glass and so did Piper and they toasted to us.

Piper smiled. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

They finished their meal and headed back to the hotel room.

'So um...did you pack that little piece that we bought?' Leo asked.

'Hmmm lemme go see.' She said and went into the bathroom. A while later she came out of the bath room wearing the little piece. Leo looked up and saw her.

'Wow.' He breathed. He got up and moved towards her. He placed his hand on her hip and his other on her other hip. He lent in and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss and they moved towards the bed and fell onto it. Leo started kissing her neck and Piper breathed. She started undoing the buttons of his top and he began with the ties on her piece. He took his shirt of him and started on his belt. She couldn't undo it so he did it for her and then she undid his button and pushed his shorts of him and tossed them to the floor. They kissed again and he undid her bra clasp.

(Ok I will stop there! LOL! )

Ok another chapter. You know the drill!


	16. The End

Ok here goes my last chapter of this fic! I know I know its upsetting! Its just gona be a nice chapter to end it I hope! Hope you like it!

Chapter 16

'Stop it.' Piper giggled.

'Say it.' Leo said ands continued to tickle her.

'Ok ok ok! Leo is the best cook in the world.' She said through giggles.

'Good.' Leo said. Piper turned round to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

'So Mr Wyatt what have you got planned for today.' She asked resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Well I was thinking we could just spend some time alone, together in the apartment.' He said.

'Well I was actually thinking we could go for a picnic at the park.' She let go of his neck and got herself out of his grip and went over to the bench and opened the door and brought out a picnic basket full.

'Oh so that was what you were doing this morning.' He said.

'Yep.' She smiled. They headed to the car and drove to the park. They got out and went over to a clearing and sat down on a blanket. Piper set out some food for them both and then lay back into Leo's open arms. They ate most of the food and then just lay back watching children play in the park.

'Piper, do you think we will ever have children?' He asked.

'I don't know. I would like to have children but I'm not sure I am ready.' She said.

'I know I was just wondering because I can't wait to start a family with you.' He kissed her head.

'I know I can't either I just don't think I am ready.' She said. They decided to go home as it was getting cold.

The next day Piper and her sisters decided to go out for coffee.

'So how is married life Piper?' Phoebe asked sipping her latte.

'It's good. Perfect actually. Prue?' Piper asked.

'Yea I agree, it's good. Andy and I are thinking of trying for a baby soon.' Prue said.

'Oooooo yea the sooner the better and the quicker I become an aunt!' Paige said. 'What about you Piper?'

Piper looked at her. 'Um...well Leo asked me that question yesterday. I just don't think I'm ready to be a mom yet.' She said. Really she felt different than that. Her period was late and she knew it wasn't stress causing that. She didn't want to tell her sisters until it was final.

Paige and her sisters looked at her. 'What?' Piper said.

'Is there something you aren't telling us?' Prue asked.

'No.' Piper shook her head. Her sisters look un convinced. They drank their coffee and then decided to go shopping. They went into the mall and walked past 'Baby World'. Prue stopped and looked at all the little baby things.

'Awww that is adorable.' Phoebe said holding up a little dress with a duck on it and matching shoes.

'Awwww.' Paige said.

Piper looked at all the baby things and smiled as she held them knowing that maybe she would be buying some of them. Prue noticed her and went over to her.

'Piper, what is it you're not telling us?' She knew her sister very well and she knew there was something she wasn't telling them.

Piper looked at her knowing she couldn't hide it any more. 'Well my period is late by a few days.'

'You don't think you could be pregnant?' Prue asked.

'I don't know because Leo and I have been so careful.' She said.

'Yea but none of them are 100% effective.' She said.

'I know.' Piper said.

Paige and Phoebe came over. 'What are you two chatting about?'

'Nothing. Let's go. C'mon.' They all headed back to the house.

Piper went home and on the way home she bought a predictor kit. She went to the bathroom and used it and then came out and set it on the bench waiting for the answer. After five minutes she went over and looked at it. It had one blue line. She looked at the box. One blue line- pregnant. Two blue lines- not pregnant. She was pregnant. Piper sat down in shock. She calmed down and rang the doctors to make an appointment. Her appointment was for that day because there had been a cancellation.

'Piper Wyatt.' A voice said. Piper blinked and went to the room.

'Hello Mrs Wyatt. Sit up on the bed please.' The doctor said.

Half an hour later Piper left the room. She had discovered that she was in fact pregnant. She headed home and Leo was there.

'Where have you been?' Leo asked.

'Just out.' She said. She went over to him. 'Actually I have an idea as to what we could do tomorrow.' She smiled.

'And what would that be?' He asked.

'We could go shopping.....for baby things.' She said. She looked up at him. He looked down at her.

'You mean you're...?' He asked. She nodded and smiled widely. 'But what about what you said yesterday about not sure you were ready?'

'I know but I thought about it and I am because you will be here to help me.' He kissed her softly and then put his hands on her belly and she put hers on top of his and they stood like that for a while before heading to bed.

The next day they told her sisters and went shopping for baby things.

**Two Years Later**

Piper gave birth to a baby girl and they named her Melinda. Prue had a baby girl also and she named her Lucy. Melly was now 17 months and was as cute as ever. Phoebe and Kayden went out but broke up a few months later. She met a boy called Josh and they have been dating ever since. Paige and Kyal didn't last long but she is now with a boy called Matthew. They dote on their nieces.

Ok that is the end of my fic!!! I know it's devastating! Well please review for the last time! Thank you for all the reviews you have did for the whole fic and I appreciate it very much! And hopefully you will like my new fic as much! Thanks love Molly xoxo


End file.
